Never fall in love
by Statice-Law
Summary: Toutes les semaines c'est la même chose, tu te rends chez lui et tu fais les mêmes choses. Et cette fois-là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Aomine x Reader


**Never fall in love**

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, tous les samedis matins, tu te présentes devant chez lui. Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si tu lui dois quelque chose, tu n'es pas forcé de venir, mais toutes les semaines tu te retrouves devant la même porte à te maudire intérieurement. Parce que tu sais parfaitement comment cette mâtiné va se passer, et tu te demandes parfois si tu n'es pas tout simplement masochiste. Tu sonnes et attends en t'insultant mentalement, jusqu'à ce que la poignée se baisse et que le battant s'ouvre pour dévoiler le visage de ton ami.

-Bonjour Aomine-kun.

-'lut. Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ?

-La même chose que tous les samedis matin j'imagine.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air aussi désintéressé que d'habitude, et il te laisse entrer avant de refermer derrière toi. Tu connais la maison par cœur, et tu te diriges vers la chambre de Daiki. Elle est toujours autant en bordel, et alors que tu soupires devant le désastre, Aomine va s'allonger sur son lit défait, position dans laquelle il était certainement avant que tu ne sonnes à sa porte.

-Ca t'arrive de ranger ? demandes-tu sans grand espoir.

-Je devrais ? grogne-t-il.

Tu le vois tendre le bras pour attraper son magazine et il t'ignore royalement alors que tu commences à ramasser les livres de cours éparpillés sur sa moquette. C'est toujours la même chose, tu ranges toujours sa chambre le samedi matin pour la retrouver en bordel le samedi suivant. Aucun respect du travail des autres, vraiment... Parfois tu te demandes comment Momoi peut le supporter à longueur de journée, et tu comprends pourquoi Wakamatsu s'énerve après lui à chaque entrainement -même ceux ou le métis fait l'effort d'être présent.

-Pourquoi tu te fais chier à tout ranger ? finit-il par demander lorsqu'il eu terminer de lire sa revue.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fous le bordel à chaque fois ?

Il hausse les épaules avec une légère grimace et se redresse sur un coude pour te regarder. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, tu ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps, vous êtes dans la même classe et vous vous êtes rencontré à la rentrée, étant juste à côté, et depuis vous ne vous quittez plus. Ou plutôt tu es celle qui va lui donner ses cours lorsqu'il se retrouve à dormir sur le toit. Tu connais toutes ses petites habitudes, et tu sais qu'il connait quelques petites choses sur toi.

-Tu vas au match demain ? demandes-tu sans grand espoir.

-Pour faire quoi ? Ils peuvent se passer de moi.

-Tu fais partit de l'équipe, tu pourrais au moins faire acte de présence.

-Ta morale à la con tu peux te la foutre où je pense, t'es pas ma mère.

Un frisson désagréable te glace l'échine et tu fermes les yeux quelques secondes pour résister à l'envie de lui en coller une.

-Aomine, tu pourrais faire un effort.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et retombe sur son matelas, fixant le plafond sans plus t'adresser la parole. L'envie de te lever et de partir t'effleure l'esprit, mais au final cela ne sert à rien. Alors tu ramasses ses vêtements sales, tu sors de la chambre pour les mettre à laver, et tu restes quelques instants appuyée sur le bord du lavabo. Parfois l'attitude de Daiki t'énerve vraiment, et pour peu que tu sois dans un mauvais jour, tu pourrais facilement lui crier ses quatre vérités à la figure. Et aujourd'hui, tu es épuisée à cause des révisions pour les examens, tes parents te prennent la tête pour un oui ou pour un non, et tu ne sens pas d'humeur à supporter les remarques acerbes et parfois méchantes de ton camarade. Pourtant, tu retournes dans sa chambre, et sans lui adresser un regard, tu continues ton rangement. Tu sais que sa mère ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, et tu attends avec impatience le moment où tu entendras la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Etrangement, Aomine est nettement moins blessant lorsque ses parents sont dans le coin. Ou tout du moins sa mère, puisque son père est absent trois cent soixante-trois jours par an. Il ne s'en plaint jamais. En attendant, tu ramasses une pile de magazine de filles en maillots de bain, et trop habituée à en trouver partout, tu ne fais aucune remarque et les ranges sur sa table de chevet. Tu es assise en tailleur sur la moquette, classant méthodiquement les revues, et tu sens le regard de Daiki sur toi. Vous êtes très proche, pour preuve ton épaule touche son matelas une place et son corps massif est étendu juste sur le bord. Il suffirait qu'il décide de bouger un peu le bras pour te toucher. Ce constat te fait frissonner, tu ne sais pas si c'est bien ou non. Et rien n'échappe jamais à Aomine Daiki. Avec un sourire espiègle, il laisse ses doigts venir courir sur ton épaule, puis sur ta nuque. Tu essayes de ne pas réagir, malgré le fait que tes joues rouges te trahissent.

-T'es fâchée ? demande-t-il.

-Je devrais ?

Ta voix tremble un peu sans que tu ne t'expliques vraiment pourquoi, et pourtant tu sais qu'il est juste en train de se moquer de toi, comme il sait si bien le faire, et tu sais qu'il ne fait que jouer comme le pourri qu'il est avec tes sentiments. Car oui, depuis quelques semaines déjà tu as réussit à mettre un nom sur ces rougeurs qui apparaissent à chaque fois que tu lui parles, sur cette gêne qui s'empare de toi dès que tu es seule avec lui, sur cette boule d'angoisse qui te tord l'estomac dès que tu le croises. Le résultat est sans appel, tu es bien tombée amoureuse du plus grand abrutis coureur de jupon que cette terre ait jamais portée.

-Aomine enlève ta main de là, grognes-tu alors.

Ce n'est pas ton genre de lui demander de te lâcher, tu es même souvent celle qui réclame un calin, sans faire attention parfois, et ta demande surprend légèrement Aomine, avant de l'amuser de manière un peu malsaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te le demande.

-C'pas une raison suffisante ça.

-Il doit forcément avoir une raison au fait que je veuille que tu dégages ta main de là ?!

Tu commences à t'énerver, alors que c'est très rarement le cas. Tu es plutôt une fille posée et agréable avec tout le monde, mais Daiki commence à allègrement dépasser les bornes, et tu n'en peux plus.

-Maintenant tu touches à ton cul et tu me lâches c'est clair ?!

Tu te relèves prestement et pars en courant, laissant là ton ami. Tu claques la porte d'entrée derrière toi et cours jusqu'à ta maison, qui n'est que quelques rues plus loin. Tu le déteste, profondément, comme rarement tu as détesté quelqu'un. Si c'est parce qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il te fait vraiment du mal ou si c'est parce qu'il est juste arrogant et trop sûr de lui, tu n'en sais rien. Parfois, le soir, tu essayes de lister ses qualités, et étonnamment tu lui trouves bien plus de défauts. Tu ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Mis à part le physique et peut-être son côté bad-boy, il n'a pas grand chose pour lui. Bon d'accord, il a son talent pour le basket. Des fois, Momoi te raconte comment il était au collège, et intérieurement, tu pris pour qu'un jour il redevienne comme ça. Un garçon qui sourit, qui aime jouer au basket, qui ne pense pas être le centre de l'univers. Quelqu'un de bien.

Tu entres en trombe dans ta maison, claques la porte d'entrée et celle de ta chambre sur ton chemin, et tu t'effondres sur ton lit. Tu sais qu'il ne viendra pas s'excuser. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. Tu seras encore celle qui ira le voir en rampant et en t'excusant, parce que définitivement, tu es trop bête. Parce que tu es devenue accro à sa présence, à ce sentiment de protection qui émane de lui. Jamais tu n'aurais dû tomber amoureuse.

* * *

**Alors déjà ne me demandez pas d'où me vient ma série d'O.S avec des Reader, j'en sais rien ! Ensuite sachez que je vais poster pas mal de textes aujourd'hui, alors hésitez pas à aller les lire ^^ Reviews s'il vous plait !**


End file.
